At the Forge 18 Only
by PKMNBreederApprentice
Summary: A female Dwarf and a male Human do something bonding over blacksmithing. Some very close bonding. Written several years ago.


"So, you can't really reforge it then?"

"No, that's not quite what I mean. I can put the blade back together, no problem, it just won't be good for anything more than showing off to the grandkids," she replied, slightly exasperated. "But, I can probably forge you a new one. Even better than this one, if you really have the plans."

He unfurled the Elvish scroll detailing the forging of his family's blade. He had only been an apprentice smith when his family was wiped out by the Scourge, so while he could understand the scroll he wasn't experienced enough to follow its instructions and be able to produce anything other than a subpar blade.

"Aye, aye… this'll do fine. They may not be as good as we Dwarves, but an Elf can match the skills of any master human smith," she said as she traced her fingers down the illustrations. "Yes, yes I can see what they did here. Good work, clever." He followed her musings, taking another look at the scroll his father had left in his care shortly before succumbing to his injuries. "Well, even if I can't get your blade back in a battle ready condition, I can forge you a new one, even stronger than this."

His eyes lit up, "That amazing. I'm really grateful for this, miss Forgewatcher."

"Don't be grateful yet, laddie. I haven't forged you yer blade and you haven't paid me yet. And call me Sillana," she flashed him a slightly mischievous grin, the kind one has when they have a plan the other party isn't privy to. "The cost of materials and labor fer the reforging yer old blade will come to an even 500 gold pieces."

"And for the new sword?" he asked her, fearing the answer.

"This won't be an easy thing to do. The materials for the blade and hilt will be expensive, and the labor will be none too cheap either. For what I'll be doing, it'll require atleast two days of nonstop work." Sillana paused for a second, hand stroking her chin contemplatively. "It's a 5000 gold piece job at the least." She flashed that grin again.

His face fell flat. Even at his best, that was far beyond his budget. He had assumef the reforged sword would be more than for display and had saved accordingly. "There… there's no way I can pay you that, miss Forgewatch… I mean Sillana."

Her lips were still upturned in that grin. "I figured that would be the case. However, I think I can come up with a payment plan fer you. You'll be helping me with the forging of the blade. I think you can still swing a blacksmith's hammer if yer arms are any show of yer strength. And after that I'll have another job fer you that we'll both enjoy." Sillana let loose a slight sigh of contentment while still wearing her sneaky grin.

Not reading further into any intentions she might have and anxious to learn anything from a master smith, he readily agreed, "I think I can handle that," he grinned back, happy to not being paying more than he could earn doing even the most demanding of mercenary work.

"You can sleep in the guest room tonight. Get plenty of rest, you'll need it. Now, how do I say yer name again…?"

"My family name is Bohater. My taken name is..." she cut him off.

"Taken name?"

"I'm the last of my family. We keep our family name, yet we choose a name for ourselves. For example, my father was 'Cibor Bohater'. I chose a slightly more exotic name, Yorimitsu. Though you may call me Yori if you wish." He said slightly embarrassed.

"Yori. I like it. Short and to the point." She stuck out her hand for a handshake, "I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working with you, Yori." He grasped her hand firmly. It was strong, but at the same time still felt feminine and he wondered if the rest of her body matched it. She led him to the guest room, and he quickly fell asleep, thoughts of his new sword coming to mind.

"Yori, get yer ass up. We've got work to do, and you'll be plenty busy, too busy fer sleeping!" As he sat up in his temporary bed, he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sillana stared at his muscled body, admiring. "Oh yes, I think you'll have the strength fer it," she grinned that sneaky grin again, indicating a plan that he was completely oblivious too.

After a quick breakfast, they went straight to work. She picked out the metal, explaining why she chose each piece and how it would affect the final blade. He took notes as she pointed out where she'd incorporate the Dwarven smithing techniques, strengthening the blade far beyond what his broken family sword would have been able to withstand even long before it had become a relic.

He worked the bellows as she began to create the blade. He hammered it as she instructed him, the steel being folded thousands of layers. The time passed as they both worked, sparks flying with each blow of his hammer. It added to the noise being produced by the forge and fires, a sort of music only interrupted by Sillana's instructions to him. Finally, after a day of hard work and the only breaks being long enough to gulp down some cool water, the second phase of the forging began.

With quickness and skill fitting her experience, she combined the folded steel for the blade with a strong durable core. The hammering began again as the blade took shape, a long one edged sword. They resumed work similar to before, only her hammer striking the blade as he worked the bellows to keep the metal white hot. After the blade took its near final shape and the metal cooled, they took their only real break for a quick meal.

"Sillana, this has been amazing. I've learned so much from this, from you." Yori said between bites of a chunk of lamb.

"Aww, thank you laddie," he could see her blushing under her soot covered cheeks, "You've been amazing for only an amateur smith. You've got a real knack with a hammer, and I can't wait to see what else you have a knack with." She winked at him, seductively. Yori saw it, but dismissed it as him being exhausted from the work. "Well, let's finish up. One more step to go before we finish this blade!"

Using a fine clay, she covered the spine of the blade, working in a very sharp Dwarven pattern at the edge of clay. Yori went back to working the bellows, the forge reheating the metal again. Sillana watched the color of the sword, judging its temperature expertly. Finally, she withdrew the blade from the forge and plunged it into a trough of water. As the water steamed away, the softer inner metal forming the spine cooled and contracted faster, giving the sword its distinct Elvish curve.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "It's perfect! I have a feeling this sword will outlast either of us by hundreds of years." She held up the sword, admiring it. "I'll polish and mount the blade in its hilt tomorrow. For now, we need our rest." Yori was far too tired to argue, and happy to finally have his sword finished. They staggered back to her home, both ready for sleep. "You did very well, just like I could tell you could. Very strong and handsome too."

He blushed under his dirty cheeks, "I think that's your exhaustion talking there. You're right, we need sleep." As he went to stagger off to his own bed, she pulled him down to her and kissed him fiercely. Finally comprehending all of her hints, he returned it. His hands ran down her back, groping her muscular legs. She pulled away from the kiss.

"No, don't you dare. You'll get me started and with the condition we're in, we're going to break some bones. I want you fresh and ready because I'm sure neither of us will be able to stand after tomorrow," she kissed him again, their tongues meeting. Her hands ran down his chest and to his crotch, and as she groped his groin her eyes went wide. She began to tug at his pants, eager to remove the barrier between her and his member. He pulled her in, his member pressing up against her sex as her legs wrapped around him.

"I thought you wanted to wait until we got some sleep?" he smiled slyly, a slight revenge for her earlier insistence. They both smelled the sweat and smoke on each other, and that only drove them closer to ravaging one another. He squeezed her butt and she stifled a small moan as it caused her to grind into him.

"I… suppose it would be for the best if we did…" she stammered, her breathing getting heavy. "But it wouldn't hurt to get a taste of each other before we did, would it?" she pulled her work shirt over her head, revealing two large beautiful breasts held right at his face level. She pushed him into them, and he took the bait. He began to suck on one of her nipples, licking and kissing it. They were already hard from anticipation and his tongue only served to help that as he lightly nibbled and licked it. She moaned and grinded up against his member harder and he lost himself to her breasts.

He was the first to pull away. "Sillana, we keep this going and I think neither of us will last."

She pushed him on his back and pulled down his pants, revealing his throbbing cock. Pushing her breasts up against it, she kissed the pre-cum covered head. "You got yer taste, I get mine." Wrapping her breasts around it, she worked his cock's head, licking it and sucking on it. He laid back and enjoyed the sensation, his breathing getting heavier the more effort she put into it. She finally stopped, giving one more long lick down the front of his member. They both finally stood up, judging the amount of effort they expended to not fuck each other until collapsing and if it worth it to hold off or not.

"Well uh… this is much tougher going to bed than I imagined." Yori managed to stammer out, left hand rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Aye… it's very hard not to jump you and force myself onto you…"

"Trust me, it wouldn't be forcing," he gulped down nervously… "Um… I should really get into my bed…" he said again, not moving from his spot.

"Me too. Goodnight…" she said the last part seductively, an invitation to join her. As she walked away, she removed her panties, bending over and leaning up against the wall, placing her hand on it as she revealed her moist cunt to him. She knew it was all he would need to make up his mind. It was almost instantly that she felt his member between her legs, teasing her pussy lips. His hands were on her hips, ready to pull her in hard. All it took was a simple "Fuck me." for him to enter her and she moaned as his head then shaft penetrated her.

He began to fuck her hard, his cock hilting her with each thrust. She moaned, having been craving this since he first walked in her shop. His cock throbbed inside of her, his thrusts getting faster. He withdrew completely from her cunt, and she spun around in protest. Before she could speak he picked her up, resting her back against the wall. She wrapped her strong legs around him and grabbed around his neck for support. His hands spread her legs wide and held her up as he lowered her back on his member.

Their bodies were so close, feeling the heat from each others' breath as he continued to pound her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, and he took the opportunity to kiss and nibble her neck. She gasped and pulled him closer in as she came closer to climax. Her fingers gripped him hard, the tips digging into him, encouraging him to fuck her harder. He obligated, thrusting hard into her. With each thrust a moan escaped her lips, and she yelled out all sorts of Dwarven euphemisms for what he was doing to her. He pulled completely out of her again, preparing to tease her. Her legs gripped him hard, pulling him back in and keeping him there.

"Oh no you don't!" she pulled him in for another fierce kiss, "You don't treat a dwarven girl like that and get away with it!" Her hips moved down meeting him with each thrust. Her back arched as she grew closer to climax. His breathing became heavier as he felt her sex tighten around his member, and he knew she was as close as he was. Her breasts bounced in his face with the rhythm of their movement and he found his mouth around her nipple. He sucked it hard and heard her call out "Oh fuck!" in response to the extra stimulation. His tongue flicked it, playing with it as best as he could as her arching back pushed him further into it.

"By the stone!" she yelled out in pleasure as she finally climaxed; her legs and arms squeezed him hard and pulling his member completely into him. "Don't ye dare finish later! Fill me with yer seed!" she urged him on. She didn't need to. His felt himself tighten and gave one last thrust into her, finally cumming. He filled her completely, and her head collapsed onto his shoulder, letting out a contented sigh. He carried them both to his bed, legs shaking; their fucking and the final climax they shared completely drained the energy out of him. He nearly broke the bed as they collapsed on it, and he rolled her off of his still partially erect member.

"I should have had a human warrior long ago. Just as strong as a dwarf, just as much stamina, and yer not too drunk most of the time to get it up." She rolled back over to him, kissing him. Her sights turned down to his member, wet with their combined sexual fluids. She shifted herself, straddling her still dripping pussy over his face as she began to lick his cock clean, tasting the both of them on it. His tongue began to run over her sex's lips, tasting inside of it. He began to play his tongue over her clit, and heard her moan. He sucked it and nibbled it to spur the same reaction.

His cock hard again, she began to pleasure it her tongue playing with its head as her hand worked his shaft. Her lips wrapped around the head, sucking on it as she pumped it. She felt it throb in her hand and saw his toes curl, only encouraging her to go harder. He reciprocated, his fingers entering her as juices began to flow again. He found her gspot and began to rub it in tandem with his sucking and licking of her clit. His tongue flicked it, twirled around it, and he sucked it hard, trying to focus on making her cum as opposed to thinking of the feeling of her tongue running up his cock.

It was too much for either of them. She released with a gush of fluids, her mouth opening wide in a moan of absolute pleasure. At the same time he came, a spurt of cum covering her face and tongue. She closed her eyes, letting hit her mouth. She licked her lips, enjoying the salty taste. She drew herself around to meet Yori face to face again. He pulled her in for a kiss, their tongues meeting and sexual fluids mixing. She pulled away, a strand of saliva and cum stretching between them then breaking. They both laid there, panting.

"I think… I think that's all I can mange tonight Sillana…" he said between breaths. She slid to the side of him, head resting on his chest. His free arm wrapped around her.

"That's okay, laddie… I think I'm going to faint if you do anything more…" she laid a kiss on his chest, then laid her head back down on it. They slept, holding each other like that. They would have plenty of energy for what the day would bring when they awoke.


End file.
